A Promise To Protect
by russewithlove
Summary: Years have passed since Sasuke left. Has Naruto forgotten him? The promise they made...so many years ago.


The child watched as the cloaked figure stumbled out of the forest, leaving a trail of crimson in his wake. Most children would be hurriedly on their way, trembling in fear at this dark aura. But this child, she stood, fascinated as the figure stumbled on, clutching at the wound in his stomach.

She wondered what drove him on, what kept him going towards his unreachable goal while on the brink of death. Why wouldn't he stop? She was still much too inexperienced to sense the full extent of the mysterious man's injuries, and much too young to know who he was and what his intentions were.

The wound in his stomach had been ruthlessly inflicted by a katana. It wasn't a clean cut. It was rough and jagged, meant to cause the victim to suffer.

From the way his arm was held limply by his side, the shoulder was dislocated and the forearm broken.

Bruises staining his otherwise pale throat indicated strangulation. Bruises everywhere else on his body indicated struggle.

His breathing was ragged, which probably meant a few broken ribs left untended, puncturing a lung.

From the scent of the blood profusely leaking out of the man's body, an experienced ninja would pick up the scent of the venom flowing through his bloodstream, slowly killing him.

Having accumulated all of these injuries, the man would not last much longer if he kept moving as he was. The child knew this, and yet did nothing to stop him. She knew that whatever he was struggling to reach, he was willing to die for.

His heart bled for this task, and would not allow him to quit now, no matter the cost. Each shallow breath brought him closer to death, and each staggering step brought him closer to his destination.

* * *

Sasuke let out a cry of pain as his legs gave out for a moment and he was forced to lean against a tree for support. He wanted so badly to just stop.

How simple it would be, to just die here. Die, and leave all this pain behind.

He could finally be at peace.

But deep down, Sasuke knew he would never be at peace, not until...

He forced himself back onto trembling legs.

More shaky breaths.

It took so much energy to just remain upright.

He swallowed, throat dry from having no water for so long. It sent waves of pain down his chest, and he clutched it in a vain attempt to relieve the pain.

This action caused his necklace to escape from its place under his shirt. A rectangular piece of metal dangled back and forth from the chain on which it was kept. Engraved on the metal was a small image. It was an image of...

That was all the motivation Sasuke needed to continue on. He just had to last a little longer. Then it would all be over.

Because even if...

Even if Naruto hated him...

Even if Naruto wouldn't forgive him...

He just...had to...

* * *

For a moment, the child considered helping the injured man as he fell against a tree.

But then she saw the necklace, and it all became clear.

She smiled, and turned away, going back down the hill to her friends.

* * *

Naruto yawned and leaned back in his chair, already sick of all the paperwork he had yet to do. He gazed out the window behind his desk.

It was a beautiful day outside.

Maybe he would take a break.

Just a short one. To get some fresh air.

He hung the robe on the back of the chair and headed out towards the park.

* * *

The venom was starting to take affect. Sasuke's mind was becoming foggy.

If he didn't find him soon...he wouldn't...

He fell to his knees, choking back another gasp of pain.

* * *

Once outside, Naruto heard a strange thump, and a strangled noise.

* * *

Blood forced its way out of Sasuke's throat, making him cough violently.

* * *

There was a dark figure kneeling on the ground, Naruto rushed over to it.

"Sasuke...?" he whispered. "SASUKE!"

Cerulean eyes widened at the sight of his bruised and bloody friend.

* * *

Sasuke's head whipped up at the sound of his name being called.

He couldn't believe it...

"N-Naru...to.." he rasped, desperately trying to stay conscious.

* * *

Naruto leaned over Sasuke's scarred body, willing his friend to stay awake, to stay alive.

* * *

Sasuke tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come out loud enough. Naruto leaned closer, to hear what he was trying to tell him.

He was bent so far over that a silver chain fell out from where it was tucked under Naruto's shirt. The metal dog tag dangled in front of Sasuke's face.

The pale teen smiled. All these years...

Naruto had never given up on him...

* * *

The rest is up to you. Did Sasuke die? Or did they live happily ever after?

You know the drill...review!

Or I shall pull the red string and send you to hell ! *evil laughter*


End file.
